Goo Peashooter
Goo Peashooter jest rośliną Premium z gry Plants vs. Zombies 2. Goo Peashoter na leży do rodziny roślin (Ail), kiedy zombie przyjmie na siebie cios zostanie zatruty i ma szansę na spowolnienie. Etymologia Nazwa Goo Peashooter pochodzi od rodziny roślin (Ail) i Peashooterów. Opis w Almanacu Sun cost: 125 Recharge: 5 seconds Toughness: 300 Damage: 20 Family: Ail-mint Goo Peashooters shoot poison peas at zombies, poisoning them as well as slowing them down Goo Peashooter is a goopy shooter. See? See how that works? It's a play on words. Words are often playful, folks TŁUMACZENIE Koszt w Słońcach: 125 Ładowanie: 5 sekund Wytrzymałość: 300 Obrażenia: 30 Rodzina Ail-mint Goo Peashooter strzela trującymi groszkami w zombiaki, trując je jak również spowalniając. Przychodzi Marek do Bartka i mówi: Goo Peashooter is goopy shooter (Goo peashooter to chamski strzelec). Rozumiesz ? Rozumiesz jak to działa? To gra słów. Słowa są figlarnymi, ludzmi. Strategie Bezpośrednie obrażenia, Goo Peashooter nie są imponujące. W przypadku bezpośrednich obrażeń istnieje wiele lepszych opcji, takich jak Repeater, Melon-pult i Laser Bean, ponieważ powodują one więcej obrażeń o podobnym koszcie lub mają lepsze efekty. Jednak jednym dobrym aspektem tej rośliny jest to, że Goo Peashooter zatruwa cel, w zasadzie czyniąc go wielokrotnego użytku Shadow-shroom, pozwalając mu na łatwe wysyłanie opancerzonych zombie, takich jak Buckethead Zombie i Knight Zombie, chociaż podobny rezultat można osiągnąć za pomocą Magnet-shroom, wspomniana roślina nie uszkadza bezpośrednio zombie i dlatego inne rośliny muszą je dobić. Innym dobrym aspektem tej rośliny jest to, że cel otrzymuje efekt spowalniającego efektu perfumu Stallia, który pomaga mu pokonać klasę "Snow Pea", w tym fakt, że można go używać w połączeniu z roślinami na bazie ognia, takimi jak Snapdragon i Pepper-mint. Jest to szczególnie ważne w poziomach Frostbite Caves, gdzie Zombie i zimne wiatry będą oznaczać rozmrażanie roślin. Jednak na wyższych poziomach Snow Pea może zamrozić cele w miejscu, więc to naprawdę zależy od poziomu rozpatrywanych roślin i sytuacji płyty. Zauważ, że odkąd wystrzeliwuje solidny pocisk, Jester Zombie jest na niego odporny i po prostu go odtworzy. Trucizna również zajmie trochę czasu, aby w pełni zadać obrażenia celowi, co oznacza, że szybciej zombie, takie jak Zombie Chicken i Blastronaut Zombie, szybko przejeżdżają obok niej, zanim trucizna może ich zabić. Jest to również zły wybór w późniejszych poziomach i poziomach Endless Zone, które powodują ogromne fale zombie, ponieważ Goo Peashooter będzie przytłoczony, ponieważ jego pocisk może wpłynąć tylko na przedni cel. W skrócie, Goo-Peashooter nie jest skuteczną opcją do kontroli tłumu; Shadow-shroom, biorąc pod uwagę niektóre pokarmy roślinne, może zatruć wszystkie cele na ekranie przez pewien czas, czyniąc go lepszym rozwiązaniem dla masowego zatruwania wszystkich celów, chociaż kosztem braku spowalniających perfum. Jedną dobrą rzeczą jest to, że mimo wyraźnego wystrzału z przodu, Excavator Zombie nie może go odbić łopatą, dzięki czemu Goo Peashooter może go wysłać w odróżnieniu od większości innych roślin. Efekt Plant Food Goo Peashooter jest użyteczny, jeśli cały tor musi zostać zatruty, z dodatkowym odrzutem. Jednak staje w obliczu konkurencji z Shadow-shroom, ponieważ zdolność do Plant Food Shadow-shroom może trafić na wszystkie zombie na ekranie jednocześnie. Ciekawostki https://www.reddit.com/r/PlantsVSZombies/comments/a0xoj1/introducing_goo_peashooter/ Post przez przedstawiciela PopCap Haemophilus_EA ujawnia kilka faktów na temat Goo Peashooter: *To lepki kuzyn Peashootera, podobny do tego, jak Shadow Peashooter jest mroczniejszym kuzynem Peashootera. *Powodem, dla którego Goo Peashooter podskakuje podczas swojej bezczynnej animacji, jest to, że jest naprawdę szczęśliwy i przyjazny. *Zaleca się, aby ogrodnicy myli ręce po manipulowaniu Goo Peashooter. *Oba pociski Shadow Peashooter i Goo Peashooter powodują efekt statusu perfum Stallia. *To trzecia roślina w grze Plants vs. Zombies 2, którą można zdobyć zbierając pakiety nasion, pierwszą z nich jest Shadow Peashooter, a drugą to Sling Pea. *Jest to jedna z dwóch roślin premium, która ma tło trawy Modern Day / Player's House w swoim almanachu, zamiast niebieskiego tła z jasnymi kwadratami, z których pierwszym jest Shadow Peashooter. *W aktualizacji 7.0.1 znajduje się błąd, w którym Goo Peashooter nie odtwarza wszystkich dźwięków, które powinien grać, w regularnej rozgrywce. *W przeciwieństwie do Shadow-shroom, Goo Peashooter nie wymaga Plant Fooda, aby zatruć Gargantuara. en:Goo Peashooter Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2